Warblers Drabbles
by Abi-GleeLover98
Summary: These are like my Jyder Tales, but there won't be any order for the chapters, just random moments in the Huntbastian relationship. Chapters are short and sweet. Used to be Huntbastian Drabbles, read the authors note for it to make sense
1. Chapter 1: Shortie

**It was too cute to ignore, I had to do this. Besides, Grant Gustin ****_is _****about 3 inches taller than Nolan Gerard Funk. It's not really that good, but I did it in like ten minutes.**

"I'm taller, stronger and smarter than any of you in this room-" Hunter had been ranting about how all the Warblers needed to listen to him and how he was superior, if they ever wanted to win again, before Sebastian cut him off.

"Woah woah woah, Back up. You are _not_ the tallest. I am, obviously," the blue-eyed boy just scoffed and glared at Sebastian.

"It's pretty clear that I'm taller," They both knew that this would just turn into a childish fight, but they also knew that they both wanted to win this childish fight.

"Guys, your both tall, can't we just get on with practice?" Nick tried, but with no success.

"No, because I'm sure that I'm taller than Hunty boy over here," Sebastian replied, not once taking his eyes off the other boy.

"Fine," Nick sighed and sat back down, Jeff however, stood up with a smile.

"I'm taller,"

"You lie to yourself to much, Hunt. First about being straight, now this?"

"I am straight and I'm definitely taller than you."

"OK guys, enough, I have an idea," Jeff said when he got tired of the back and fourth arguement, that probably would never end if someone didn't step in. They finally stopped glaring and turned to where Jeff was standing.

"Ok, what is it?" Sebastian demanded.

"Just stand back to back," they looked at each other confused then back at Jeff.

"Why?" They both asked and Jeff sighed.

"Just do it, for Gods sake!" They grumbled insults, but did as they were told.

"Good. Now both of you, take off your shoes," They did, "Ok, stand up straight," they did and Jeff got up closer to examine where there heads stopped, he had to stand on his tip toes.

"Well?" Hunter asked, impatiently.

"Sebastian would be at least three inches taller if Hunter's hair was down," Jeff replied and Sebastian smirked, feeling very triumphant at the moment. He turned a very defeated looking Hunter around and patted his head, as if he was a small child.

"Aw, it's ok, shortie," he teased and the slightly younger teen smacked his hand away.

"Shut up, I'm still your Captian." Sebastian chuckled and Hunter, for the very first time, realized that he had to tilt his head a little to look at the brunett. That made him just as mad and upset.

"See, you even have to look up at me!" Seb laughed and the now-shorter boy glared at him.

"Stop it, let's just get back to practice," He said feeling defeated and belittled.

"Sure thing, shortie,"


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter's Nightmare

**I, for some reason, like to torture Hunter.**

**Hunter has a nightmare…He's my favorite, therefore, I must torture the poor boy**

Sebastian was woken by whimpering and a quiet scream-If a scream could be quiet. He groaned and sat up a little, he looked at Hunter's bed with blurred vision. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus in the dark and awake. When he could see properly, he saw Hunter tossing and turning in his bed. He was whimpering and crying, his blankets completely discarded, lying on the ground.

Sebastian watched him worriedly, wondering what he should do. Some said you should wake people from their nightmares, some said you should do the complete opposite. He chose the first option, hearing the suffering boy scream. He quickly swung his legs over the edge and got into Hunter's bed next to him. He immediately wrapped his arms around his captain and rocked him a little, trying to comfort him. His body was trembling and his shoulders were quaking with ever sob he let out.

Hunter latched onto him the moment he touched him like his life depended on it. He was bawling like a baby and all Sebastian could do was comfort him and wonder what the dream had been about, "Shh Hunt, shh, it's all over now. Shh it's Ok now. Everything's Ok," he couldn't tell if his words helped or not, but Hunter did calm slightly.

"S-Seb-bastian….d-don't ever le-eave me!" Sebastian was a little surprised by the other boy's wail, but nodded anyway.

"I wouldn't even think of doing such a thing, Hunter. Everything is fine, I'm still here and I will never leave you," He told him in a gentle tone and rubbed his back.

"P-Promise?" The slightly younger hiccuped. Seb smiled a little, thinking of how childish this was.

"Promise," he whispered and kissed his sweaty forehead. Hunter looked up at him, tears still glistening in his blue eyes, the taller boy wiped away the few stray tears on Hunter's cheeks and cupped his face in his hands, "I coudn't even imagine leaving you."

"Really?" Sebastian smiled and nodded, "C-Can you…sleep here, with me tonight?" He asked hesitantly, afraid Seb might say no. In all honesty, he was utterly terrfied of having another nightmare, having Sebastian's strongs arms around him definitely helped.

"I thought you'd never ask," the soloist said and kissed Hunter softly before lying down. The other boy put his tearstained cheek against Sebastian's chest and fell asleep, dreaming about his new-hopfully-boyfriend.

**I actually like something I wrote… Its a miracle! I hope you liked it! I know it's a lot like my other Huntbastian story, but I still love it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Scared Hunter

**Its not very good, but I got the idea from another prompt someone had. Hunter gets scared and Sebastian comforts him.**

Scared, blue eyes scanned the room, searching for whatever made the noise. He looked at his roommates sleeping form and sighed, _this is going to be humiliating _he thought. Oh well, he was already crying over a stupid little noise. How pathetic.

"Sebastian, wake up," he whispered to the sleeping boy. When he didn't show any signs of waking, Hunter tried again, a little louder, "Seb, get up," he heard a groan from him this time, "Seb, seriously, get up now," he was almost begging now, but he was still to scared to actually see where the noise had come from.

"Oh my God, what do you want Hunter? Its 3 in the morning," the taller asked him, clearly annoyed, but when he looked at the frightened boy, his tone softened. His expression became worried as he walked over to his roommate. He sat on the edge, rubbed his tired eyes and pulled back the covers that were over Hunter's body, "What's wrong?" He asked nicer than before, but still a little annoyed to be woken up so early. A blonde head looked up at him, but avoided his eyes. The smaller's own eyes glistened with tears, when Sebastian saw this, he put a comforting hand on arm.

"I-I heard something … and I'm … scared," the last part was almost inaudible, but Sebastian got it, "Will you … g-go see what it was?"

The slightly older thought this was a little childish, but he did know that Hunter was genuinely scared right now, so he nodded anyway, "Sure, where did it come from?" The younger pointed, timidly towards the closet and Sebastian got up to look inside. Hunter watched as he checked the closet, the hall, the bathroom and everything on that side of the room. He came back to the blonde and put a hand on his back, trying to soothe him.

"Sorry for waking you up," Hunter muttered and tried to hide under his comforter again. Sebastian smirked and lifted it. He smiled at the youngers embarrassed face and climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around his waist. Hunter's cheek fell against his chest and he grabbed Sebastian's thin t-shirt. Sebastian wiped the tears away from his cheeks.

"Thank you for not making a big deal about this," He mumbled into the soloists chest. He snuggled into the arms around him and smiled. The taller smoothed out Hunter's wild hair and rested his chin on top of his head.

"No problem, shortie." He replied with his signature smirk in place.

"Not short."

"Yeah, you also said 'Not even remotely bi curious'" Hunter sighed and decided to let it go, he soon fell asleep after the triumphant boy kissed his forehead.

**Yeah, not that great. I hope you guys liked it though!**


	4. Chapter 4: Authors Note IMPORTANT

**Hi, I'm really really really sorry for not updating any of these stories. I don't really have any excuses.**

**Anyway what I really came on here for was, prompts. I can't come up with anymore stories lines and I was wondering if people could just give me prompts for some drabbles? I'll be adding the Jyder prompts to my Jyder Tales story and the others to my Huntbastian Drabbles which I'll be changing the name to Warblers Drabbles.**

**I'll take:**

**Huntbastian. Hunter is gayer than a 3 dollar bill**

**Jyder. I'm so pissed with the Jarley/Rarley story line**

**Niff. If you don't ship Niff, you're wrong and I'm judging you**

**Wevid. They are attached at the hip**

**Jeffbastian. its cute shut up**

**Thint. one is a giant, the other is a hobbit**

**Anything that has the Warblers in it**

**Maybe Klaine. Maybe**

**Friend!shippings:**

**Seblaine ****_maybe _****I can't stress that enough**

**I don't know what Nick/Hunter would be but its my brotp**

**Jeffbastian**

**Warblers/Sebastian**

**Warblers/Jeff**

**NO ROMANTIC SEBLAINE**

**NO ROMANTIC KURTBASTIAN**

**I will also be taking prompts on my tumblr: ****_ .com_**** Feel free to leave one in my ask. I'll post one of these on my tumblr too**

**Again I'm really sorry for not updating I still love you all**


	5. Chapter 5: Wes's Teachings

**Eraman asked: Could you do a Huntbastian where they get advice from former Warbler leader Wes?**

**A/N: I TRIED**

**This is when Hunter is just becoming captain so... here have some terrible writing**

When Wes walked into the Warblers practice room to give the new captain pointers, he was not expecting to see Hunter and Sebastian kissing in the middle of the room.

He stood shocked before shaking it off and clearing his throat to get their attention. They broke apart almost instantly and backed away from each other, mumbling apologizes.

"I see you've met Sebastian," First lesson, don't kiss in the middle of practice, you might scare the others," they only glared slightly while Wes chuckled.

"Thanks Wes, you know how much I love interruptions," Sebastian muttered sarcastically. Hunter only gave his not-so-secret-boyfriend an exasperated glance before returning his attention to the council member.

"Right well, second lesson don't get too angry if they mess up. Not saying they will, because the Warblers are flawless, with or without Blaine, and we don't make many mistakes," And Hunter thought that Sebastian was sassy.

"We could be even better with Blaine here though," Sebastian muttered, but they both pretty much ignored him.

"When you're practicing-" Wes was about to go on with the rest of the advice when his boyfriend, David barged in.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" he asked him and Wes looked down and sighed. He turned around and smiled.

"I told you, I was giving the new Warble'rs captain some advice," Wes said slightly annoyed that he was interrupted. Sebastian and Hunter looked at each other with confused/amused expressions.

"Oh yeah, well cut it short I have something better for you to do."

Wes rolled his eyes, "And what might that be?"

David smiled mischievously, "Come back to the room and you'll find out," and with that said he nodded at Hunter and Sebastian- who was giving him a thumbs up - winked at Wes and left.

Wes blushed and cleared his throat, turning back to the two younger boys, who both wore amused expressions and raised eyebrows.

"I think we got it from here Wes," Hunter said and nodded in the direction of the door.

"I, uh, yeah I should- bye" Wes stuttered and rushed out. Sebastian turned to Hunter.

"You know, we could go do that to?" Hunter only chuckled.

"We have other kinds of work to do Seb, maybe later. Do you want to practice for Sectionals?"

"But I have a much better idea for what we could do with our mouths"

**A/N: It turned into Wevid I'm sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6: Lost Puss

**diefacingourfoes asked: Prompt: Hunter loses his cat, and Sebastian helps him look for him.**

**A/N: this was fun to write. i didn't go exactly with the prompt but yeah I like this**

"Seriously how do you lose a giant, puff ball of evil?" Sebastian asked Hunter for, what felt like the hundredth time, when in reality it was only the fifth.

Hunter sighed, "I have no idea Seb, but some part of my mind tells me that I should blame you."

"Me? What did I do?" Sebastian asked with raised eyebrows.

"You've had something against my cat since you first saw him," Hunter said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, but so have Jeff and Nick," after he said it, Sebastian immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. _Crap _Sebastian thought _I just blew there cover._

"Where is that blond headed demon," Hunter growled turning in the direction of Niffs room and running.

"Hunter! Don't hurt them!" Sebastian took off after his boyfriend smiling. When he caught up to him, Hunter was already at there door yelling at them.

"Give me my cat! You both know that I can and will knock down this door!" the taller Warbler heard Jeff whimper behind it. Nick hurriedly opened the door and threw out a now hot pink Mr. Puss. The door locked and they could almost _hear_ them cling to each other.

Sebastian looked nervously at his boyfriend and tried a smile "...sorry?" He had never seen Hunter so mad and it made him want to just run back to there dorm and hide.

"I'm killing them," Hunter said through clenched teeth, his hands turning into fists.

"You can't kill them, I don't want you to go to jail."

"Who said I'd go to jail?" Hunter picked the lock, thanking his military background for once, and barging in the room with a smirk to Sebastian who laughed and closed the door behind Hunter.

"Good luck," with a flirty smile on his face Sebastian walked back to his and Hunter dorm with a hot pink Mr. Puss by his side. When he faintly heard Jeff's scream when Hunter found them, he couldn't help but chuckle.

**A/N: I had to add Niff**


	7. Chapter 7: Taken Out

**diefacingourfoes asked: Prompt: Hunter's dad pulls him out of Dalton when he sees Sebastian and Hunter kissing.**

**A/N: I actually was hoping someone would do this one**

Taylor Clarinton walked into Dalton Academy, looking for his sons dorm to talk to him about his grades this tri. But as he walked into the room he saw the one thing he was hoping the most not to see.

His son, Hunter Clarington was kissing Sebastian Smythe.

He cleared his throat angrily (can you do that?) they broke apart and Hunter looked over at him. His gaze turned from annoyed to terrified when he saw who had interrupted them. He pushed Sebastian away, who was confused at to why his boyfriend looked so scared.

"Dad, I swear this isn't what it looks like," Hunter tried to defend himself but it was clearly what it looked like.

"Really? Because it looks like my son, who was supposed to be straight after the camp, was just making out with another male, who is obviously gay," Sebastian looked somewhat offended while Hunter looked down, ashamed of what his father just saw.

"Sebastian, I need to talk to my dad alone," Hunter whispered and looked at him with pleading eyes. Sebastian looked worried but nodded and stood.

"Ok but I want to know whats going on after you're done," Taylor nodded at him reluctantly, he didn't want his son alone with him but knew Sebastian needed an explanation. Sebastian left after glanced worriedly to Hunter once more.

When the door closed Taylor's calm facade was replaced with complete anger that Hunter was expecting, "The camp was supposed to fix you, you are a Clarington and you're not and will never be gay. You can't be with that thing."

Hunter suddenly got angry, no one insults Sebastian, not even his father, "He is not a thing! I love him dad! And not even you can stop me from being with him!" He pushed past his dad and moved to the door.

"I can make you leave Dalton," Hunter froze, hand on the doornob, "I can make you go back to the camp and back into military school."

"You wouldn't, I have a full ride here and I'm captain of the Warblers," Hunter cringed when he mentioned the last part; Taylor didn't know about that and it would only fuel the fire.

"You're what? Great you're gay and part of a little show choir. You're leaving this school tomorrow, pack your things," He turned to leave, but paused, "And since I'm so nice, I'm going to let you say goodbye to your little plaything," he left the room with the last words hanging in the air. Hunter wanted nothing more than to cry but he knew it wouldn't help. Hunter sat numbly on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Hunter," Sebastian stepped wearily into the room and sat next to him carefully. "What happened baby?" he tried to out his arm around him but Hunter pushed him away and stood.

"H-He's taking me out of Dalton. I can't- I can't be with you anymore," Hunter started paced and tears starting to fall slowly.

"What? Why?" Sebastian asked confused and slightly hurt.

"M-My dad said that I can't be gay and I can't be with you and-" he started to stuff all his clothes and possessions into his suitcase. He started to sob while trying to grab something from the closet, when he couldn't quite reach it, he collapsed onto the floor and Sebastian ran to him. He held him in his arms, rocking him back and forth while he cried. When he finally stopped, he realized where he was and pushed him away again.

"Hunter. What happened?" It was more of a demand than a question but Sebastian was worried about his boyfriend. Or soon to be ex boyfriend.

Hunter calmed down and took a deep breath, "When I was 14 I told my parents that I was gay, neither of them were happy. My dad sent me to one of those stupid camps that tries to make your kids straight, it actually worked for awhile...until I came here...and met you," Hunter looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian tried to put a hand on his arm but Hunter jerked away, he put his arms down sadly and scooted away a little bit.

"Please just don't touch me right now Seb. I love you but...my dad is pulling me out of Dalton...tomorrow," he said sadly and got up to continue packing, "I-I need to pack Sebastian."

"Hunter, baby-"

"Don't call me that!" Hunter cut him off and a few more tears fell when he realized that he could never call him that again. Hunter, despite what he told the others, actually loved it when Sebastian called 'baby'.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But Hunter I-I need you, you can't leave. You're the only person who has ever made me feel special and loved! You can't leave, y-you just can't," Sebastian said with voice thick with the tears now falling down his own cheeks.

"Seb I'm sorry, but...its just not my choice." He left the room, leaving Sebastian to sit alone, thinking about what he would do now.

***the next day***

"Are you ready?" Taylor asked Hunter when he walked out of Dalton in his normal clothes. Sebastian stood in the door way and watched the only person that ever loved him walk out of his life.

Hunter glanced behind him and back again and took a deep breath, "Yes," he said very reluctantly, "I'm completely ready for you to ruin my once happy life."

"This is for the best Hunter," Taylor said and Hunter laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, you say that and, yet, I can't find one way how its going to be better," His expression turned serious again, "Its better here. At Dalton. With the Warblers. With my friends. And most importantly, with my _boyfriend._"

"He isn't your boyfriend anymore. You're going to find a pretty, nice _girl_ and marry _her, _have a life with _her, _and have children with _her_," Taylor said and watched Hunter wince every time he said 'her', "Get in the car, were leaving."

"Yes sir," Hunter threw everything in the backseat and got in the passenger seat. Once in he looked out the window towards Seb, who he knew was watching the whole thing. He waved sadly and scribbled something on a random piece of paper. he held it up for only Sebastian to see and smiled when Sebastian nodded and smiled a little. He opened the window, folded the paper and threw it out before his dad could see.

When they pulled out, Sebastian ran to where he threw it, unfolded and read it. Tears formed once again in his green eyes when he read:

_Sebastian-_

_I'll always love you, no matter where we are, what were doing or who were with._

_I love you so much_

_-Hunter_

**A/N: I'm just so bad. I shouldn't even be allowed on the internet anymore. If you want a sequel fucking request it because, god, this is just so bad. I'M SO SORRY DIEFACINGOURFOES**


	8. Chapter 8: The 'I'm Sorry' Bunny

**Anonymous asked: Niff where they get in a fight and one of them buys the other a puppy or kitten as a 'I'm sorry' present.**

**A/N: Oh thank you darling!**

"Well maybe we just shouldn't be dating then!" Jeff yelled making Nick's angry expression turn into a kicked puppy/hurt look, "Nicky that's not what I-" Nick shook his head and ran out of the room. He slammed the door, making Jeff wince, and started running down the hall to Sebastian and Hunter's room. Seeing Nicks face after he said it Jeff

_-flashback-_

_Jeff and Nick had just gotten back to Dalton after going to Nicks moms house. Nick was mad at Jeff for mentioning that they were dating. His mom had no idea that his best friend was actually his boyfriend of three years. His mom was also a raging homophobe._

_Jeff, who somehow didn't know that his mom had no idea about them, kissed Nicks cheek somewhere during a conversation about their childhood. Jackie's expression then turned into a sour, slightly disgusted expression and Nicks turned into a worried, nervous one. _

_"Well I think its time for you both to leave. Good talk Nick," she ushered them out a little to quickly for Jeff's liking. _

_The whole drive home had been filled with silence but as Jeff drove back he could practically feel Nicks anger._

_When they finally got back to Dalton and into their room, Nick turned to Jeff with his arms crossed, "Why did you do that?"_

_"I'm sorry Nicky but I don't know why your upset...?" Jeff asked him carefully._

_"Jeff my mom didn't know that we were together and she didn't know that I was gay!" Nick looked down and swallowed, "And I was hoping that she would never find out."_

_"Why?" he saw Nicks reluctance and sat him down on one of the beds and kneeled in front of him, "Come on, Nicky, whats wrong?"_

_Nick pushed him away, much to Jeff's surprise and stood up, "Jeff my mom is homophobic and you just told her that were dating! She's gonna hate me now thanks to you!"_

_"Nicky I really don't think-" _

_"Yes she is Jeff!" Nick kept insisting and Jeff started to get mad, something he rarely did. And if he did, it was never directed at the shorter boy_

_"Are you ashamed of us Nick? Do you not want us to be together just because you don't want to lose your almost nonexistent relationship with your mom?" Jeff yelled at him, another thing he rarely did, "Because if that's how you feel...well maybe we shouldn't be dating then!"_

_-flashback end- _

Jeff sighed and put his blond head in his hands, "I have to fix this," He mumbled and got up. After a couple minutes of thinking, he finally got an idea. He ran to his car and drove to the pet store, "This better work."

-With Nick-

"You guys don't think he actually wants to break up, do you?" Nick asked Hunter and Sebastian while he paced in their dorm.

"Come on Nick, we can both hear you guys at night. I don't think he's ever gonna break up with you." Hunter said.

"Hunter!" Sebastian slapped his boyfriend on the arm and turned back to Nick with a surprising amount of sympathy, " No Nick I don't think he does, i think he was just hurt that you would want to hide your relationship from your mother."

"I-I didn't want to but I didn't want her to hate me either. I mean, I don't really talk to her much but she's still my mom," Nick looked down slightly ashamed that he would put a woman that he barely talked to before someone he loved more than anything, "I'm an idiot. I should have told her."

"You're not an idiot Nicky," everyone turned to see Jeff standing in the doorway holding something behind his back, "I am. I shouldn't have said that and I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Its Ok, I'm just glad that you don't actually want to break up," Nick sighed and smiled at the blond, "What do have?" He asked confused as to why Jeff had his hand behind his back.

"Oh this?" He brought his hands in front of him to reveal a little gray bunny. He smiled when he heard Nick and Sebastian 'Aw'. He glanced up at Hunter who had a smile too, "I heard you talking to Seb about wanting one."

"Thank you Jeffie, can I hold her?" Jeff nodded and handed the bunny to Nick, "What should we name her?" he asked Jeff.

"Um, what about Pepsi?" Nick laughed.

"Why Pepsi?"

"I might have split some of my pepsi on her in the car," everyone smiled, knowing that this was only something Jeff would do.

"Pepsi it is," they said goodbye to Hunter and Sebastian and started walking to their own dorm. They laughed when they could hear Sebastian say to Hunter "Why can't you buy me an animal? I want a ferret!" and they laughed even harder when hunter yelled "Jeff, I blame you!"

**A/N: Yeah I realized somewhere in there that I accidentally made it so Jeff bought Nick the animal but I was to tired and lazy to change every name. **


	9. Chapter 9: Taken Out 2: Reunited

**Anonymous asked: Please write a sequel of "Prompt: Hunter's dad pulls him out of Dalton when he sees Sebastian and Hunter kissing"**

**amandagleeek asked you: are you going to do a "Taken Out" sequel? pleease?**

**rogeristic submitted: FOR THE GOOD OF HUMANITY YOU MUST WRITE A SEQUEL TO TAKEN OUT **

**A/N: Well apparently I have to finish this for the sake of humanity.**

It had been two months since his father took him out of Dalton. Two months since his father ruined his life.

Two months since he'd seen Sebastian.

He hasn't dated anyone since. He told himself that one day he would get back to his love.

The only thing that was really holding Sebastian together was the Warblers and the fact that he knew Hunter still loved him.

He always had the note with him. He refused to like or date anyone no matter who the Warblers brought in. The only ones that gave him sympathy were Nick and Jeff.

He had faith that Hunter would come back. They were both only juniors, so they still have a year and a half.

Hunter missed Sebastian everyday. It was different not seeing him every hour, on the hour but then again, that's exactly what his dad wanted. _Today _Hunter thought _I'm going to get back to Seb_.

Hunter steeled himself and walked to where his father was reading the newspaper at the table, "Dad," he started, "I'm going back to Dalton. Today."

"And who said you could?" Taylor snorted and went back to reading the paper.

Hunter smirked and started backing towards the front door (he left it open; just in case he needed a head start) "And who said I needed permission?" he said and took off out the door and into his car. Once in he started it as fast as he could and drove out of there. He looked in the rearview mirror to see his dad standing on the steps shouting something at him. Hunter smiled and drove to Dalton.

To say Sebastian was upset when Taylor withdrawled Hunter (technically the dean only thought Hunter was on a trip with his dad and not pulled out of school) was a _huge_ understatement. He was absolutely devastated and broken. Hunter was the only person that could break down his walls and help him through hard times. He hadn't even tried dating anyone else since Hunter left, he barely even left the dorm aside from food. The other Warblers worried about him and wondered if he would be happy if he actually started dating someone, but every time they asked him, he would shrug then off or leave.

When Hunter finally got to Dalton after a long drive, he ran through the doors and all the way up to his old/new dorm that he assumed Sebastian would be in. He passed some very confused, yet happy Warblers on his way. Jeff, who was probably the happiest right then, sent a quick text to Sebastian telling him to come to his door.

Hunter reached the door and was about to open it when Sebastian did it for him, with a confused face and his phone in one hand. Once he saw who it was, his confusion turned into surprise, which turned into excitement. He smiled widely and wrapped his arms happily around Hunter's neck, who then wrapped his own securely around Sebastian's waist. He pulled back a little to kiss him and stared lovingly into the others eyes.

"I knew you'd come back," Sebastian whispered with teary eyes.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't do it sooner," Hunter whispered back and tightened his grip slightly.

Sebastian only smiled and shook his head before remembering something, "Oh, I have something for you!"

Hunter chuckled lightly when Sebastian had to squirm a little in his grip to get out, "Ok what is it babe? Can I still call you that?"

The tall boy laughed and reached for something small that had been under his pillow since Hunter left, "Duh, I mean we are still dating," Sebastian walked back over to him with the surprise behind his back, when he reached him he pulled it out and handed a small folded piece of paper to Hunter. Hunter grabbed it and unfolded it. And smiled when he realized it was the very note he threw out the window on that day.

"I didn't think you would keep this," Hunter said slightly surprised.

"It was the only thing I had left of you. It was the only thing that kept me hoping that you'd come back," Sebastian said softly, he looked at the ground and thought about the two months of loneliness he had without Hunter. It made him feel pathetic.

"Hey whats wrong?" Hunter asked, concerned seeing a tear fall out of Sebastian's eye.

"It's just- I kept thinking that you probably went and found some girl that made you feel a lot better than you ever felt with me," unter grabbed him by the waist again and Sebastian put his hands on his shoulders, finally looking at him.

"No one makes me feel the way you do Seb. Is that from a song? I haven't been able to listen to music in two months," Sebastian giggled a little -something he rarely did and if he did, it was only around Hunter.

"Yeah I think it is. I really missed you Hunt."

"I missed you too, especially your little giggle that only seems to come out when I'm here."

"I love you" was Sebastian only response.

"I love yo-" Hunter was gonna say it back when Jeff and Nick cut him off.

"Will you two just make out already!" The two teens looked to see all the Warblers standing in the doorway. _Well that little romantic moment was fun while it lasted _Sebastian thought.

Despite having all their teammates standing in the dorm, they made out anyway.

**A/N: That was cheesy, sappy and I hate it. I'm very sorry.**


End file.
